


Bedrooms

by asarahworld



Series: Bigger on the Inside [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy's POV. On her Thief and Strays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedrooms

She keeps the rooms perfectly preserved, for though he has tried deleting them in various heats of anger and sadness, the TARDIS always restores them. Bedrooms can tell many tales of their occupant in their styles, colour, and furnishings. For the most part, they stay in their original place in the endless corridors. Should a Stray ever return, their bedroom lay waiting.  
Sometimes a Stray finds the corridor of bedrooms, the handles of each door locked. They run their hands on the door and stroll down the hall, their curiosity warring with their desire to respect the privacy of their friend. But the only people who can open the rooms are the Thief and each one’s specific occupant.  
She keeps the rooms, not for the memories that they hold, not for the almost impossible return of their Stray, but for her Thief. For when the memories overwhelm him, he has always returned to this corridor. She tries to steer him to a room that will help him through his difficulties, yet fears that she sometimes hurts him more than she helps. Memories are painful, she learns, after her Thief has said goodbye to yet another Stray. He almost never opens the doors, staring mournfully at each of the names ingrained in the wood.  
The amount of time he spends at each door varies, she notices. Sometimes he spends hours at the same door, else he paces the corridor with his hands grasping his hair and his eyes closed tightly.  
Whether the rooms help her Thief, she’ll never truly know.


End file.
